Resistance
by InLoveWithDraco13
Summary: Starts in New Moon. Bella's final decision. Edward? Jacob? Or someone else? Plenty of jealousy, drama, and lemons to comee. first twilight fic. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi alllll,**

**It is raining here in New York and I thought what could I do to pass the time? I haven't written a fic in sooo long that I felt it was due. This is a little Jacob/Bella. Takes place after Bella jumps off the cliff, my own twist on Stephanie Meyer's books which I obviously don't own...Hope you all enjoy. xx M**

**B POV**

"Fuck Jake, more" I moaned into his mouth. I couldn't hear anything except his heavy breathing as he

slammed me into the wall of my kitchen. The blood was pounding in my ears as his tongue caressed my

neck and his sweltering hands tore my shirt to shreds. I never wanted this to end, and frankly, I didn't

know how I survived this long without it. I wanted nothing more than to pull Jacob closer to me but in

the back of my head I couldn't shake the memory of cold replacing the hot. I struggled with the image

for a couple seconds before pushing it to the back of my head. It could wait. I would throw myself a pity

party later on, in my bed alone, once Jacob left. God, I didn't want him to leave. It was as if he heard me,

suddenly his hands were in my hair and he was kissing me with as much passion as humanly possible,

well almost human. He swept the counter with his arm knocking everything to the floor, placing me

down, his half naked body following me. I must have done something right because the growl that came

from his throat told me he was dangerously close to the point of no return. That's what I wanted, wasn't

it? To forget about _him_ and loose myself in someone who was healthy and good for me? Who loved me

and would never leave me? I was clinging desperately to my sanity, I could do this. I could love Jake.

Completely. But what if….what if he came back? What would I do? When Edward left, I broke. There was

no other way to put it. I never thought the pieces would be put back together. And that's where Jacob

Black came in. My best friend, my sun, my...future? But I didn't know if I could give him that final piece

of my heart, the one the ached every time I thought of _him._ Lately it had been worse than usual. My

nightmares had been so vivid even though Jake had been doing everything to keep me distracted.

Speaking of distractions…

"Bella, I need you…now." Jake breathed. He was staring down at me with an intensity that made me

come undone. It was now or never. Then I thought of forever. Forever.

**J POV**

I felt her tense in my arms and I immediately pulled back to get a better look at her. Her hair was a mess,

her body on fire, I wanted nothing more than to tear off her remaining clothes and bury myself in her.

But the look in her eyes made me hesitate.

"Bells? What's wrong?" She looked down then back up at me, those eyes pleading with me to

understand.

"I-I- Jake- I'm scared." Her tears slid down her cheeks silently as I pulled her back into my arms. That

fucking leech. Just thinking about how he didn't deserve her love but she still gave it to him

unconditionally, drove me insane.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she was sobbing into my chest. I couldn't take it, how many times was this going

to happen? How many times would she break apart because of that bloodsucker?

"Bella…" I growled. "He's gone, he's not coming back. Edward. Is. Gone." She shoved me back.

"I fucking know Jake!" I immediately felt guilty. I knew how much it hurt her to hear that but what

about how I felt? I ran a hand through my cropped hair in frustration, I didn't know if I was more a

nnoyed with her or myself.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and looked

back at me defiantly. God I loved her.

"Jake, you know if I could I would give you-" she hesitated. "-I'd give you everything." I shut my eyes,

why would she say that? Why get my hopes up when I know she would just take it all back. She reached

for me, but I put my hands up to stop her.

"I know. But you can't." My own words sounded so final.

"Jake that's not fair."

Her words sparked a fire in my veins that shot through my entire body, until my shaking was almost

uncontrollable.

"Not fair? Life's not fucking fair Bella! Wake the fuck up. If it was, that fucking leech would be a burning

pile of ash and you would be mine." I was losing it. I needed to get out of here quickly before I phased.

"Your imprint-"she started, but I cut her off.

"FUCK IMPRINTING. You are the ONLY one Bella, the only one. Haven't I proved that? I would do

anything for you. I would rip my heart out for you, and it still wouldn't be enough. I'm done." I was

beyond furious, my body was blurring, I turned to leave. She reached for me digging her nails into my

chest.

"Jake please, you're scaring me." She pleaded. "Please, I can't lose you. I'm trying I swear I am. I just

need some time. I can do this, please, please understand. If you leave me I will be nothing." I paused. I

had no choice. It didn't matter if I walked out right now; I would come crawling back with my tail

between my legs. I knew that, she knew that, everyone knew that. I would love Bella forever and I would

never stop fighting for her. Ever.

"I love you." She brokenly whispered. My body had stopped shaking but I stayed still, I just glared down

at her.

"Then show me."

**B POV**

I only paused for a second before I threw my entire body into his rock hard chest wrapping my legs

around his waist. I kissed him everywhere I could. His skin was scalding against my lips and I pressed

myself against him harder. I bit down on his neck which finally got a reaction out of him. His fingers slid

through my hair and our lips locked. I couldn't breathe, Jacob's body was overwhelming me as lust

flooded through my body. I pulled his hair as I slid my tongue into his mouth; my body rubbing up and

down his hard length. He tore his mouth away placing his forehead against mine.

"Tell me you want me Bells; tell me you want me inside of you." His gaze was so intense I felt naked.

"Jake-"He slammed me back into the wall. Holding me with one arm, he used his other to rip my bra

from my chest.

"Tell me"

He demanded with a growl. I reached for his jeans trying to get them off but he just pressed his body

closer to me making my goal impossible. "I want to hear you say it. " He let me slide down to the floor

giving him the chance to remove my jeans. I backed up slowly; he was watching my every move, a

predator watching his prey. He removed his jeans, standing before me naked; a bronzed God. In a flash I

was flat on my back on the kitchen table with Jacob's glorious body covering me. He slid his hands down

my sides fingering my lace panties which were already soaked. I moaned his name and reached for his

jeans but he just pushed my hands over my head and held them there. With his free hand he rubbed his

palm back and forth over my clit. My back arched as I cried out in pleasure. "It's just a simple sentence

Bella." He lowered his head to my breast and began sucking and licking my nipples torturously slow

while still rubbing me. His teasing was driving me wild.

"Please, Jake please" I begged.

He ripped my panties and positioned himself at my center gliding back and forth just out of my reach. I

couldn't take it anymore. He was so warm, so hard, I was drowning in him. "Jacob!" I yelled. His eyes

locked on mine, full of love intermingled with lust. I knew I could do this.

"Jacob," I breathed. "I want –"He suddenly froze. The look in his eyes told me something was wrong

immediately, it was deadly look. Not even a second later I heard the breaking of glass and a tortured cry

that left the night an eerie silence. I pushed Jake back throwing on his shirt and sprinted to the door.

Outside was a silver Volvo, the windows shattered and the driver's door ripped off. I started to shake;

the hole in my chest ripped through me bringing me to my knees.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,**

**Thanks to those who read my first chappie. Thanks to my reviewer ren-san! I appreciate any feedback that I get. I started writing this story without knowing what direction to head in. I would really really like any ideas that readers can throw at me, since I love how you guys take time to read my stuff, therefore I would like to include your suggestions in my story. Thanks and enjoy! xx M**

**B POV**

I woke up out of a sound sleep with a sudden start. My room was dark and the rain was coming down

hard outside. I looked to my left, it was 5:00 in the morning. I couldn't remember falling asleep as I

searched my brain for the clues to piece my night together. Suddenly images came flooding back to me.

Scalding lips all over my body, Jake and I about to…I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep down a

scream.. Edward. I jumped from my bed, racing over to the window and throwing it open. His car was no

longer there. Had I dreamt that? Where was Jake? My head was pounding with so many unanswered

questions. I turned back to my bed my eyes falling on a piece of paper next to my pillow. My heart

skipping so fast I thought at any moment it would break through my ribs killing me instantly. I lowered

myself onto the bed and took the folded note in my shaking hands…

Bella darling,

You must have learned of my return by now. I am so unbelievably sorry that I was not able to face you last night…With

the given circumstances….Regardless, Alice told me she saw you jump from a cliff and disappear. We thought you were

dead. I came as soon as possible for confirmation so that I could in turn end my own life. However, this is not the case. I

am filled with self-loathing and bone deep jealously as I write this to you. Bella, you must believe me, I never stopped

loving you. Me leaving was for your own protection. I lied Bella. I thought you would realize my love for you was

eternal. I would like the opportunity to speak to you. I understand if you have…moved on. But I am here and I won't

give up trying to convince you of my love or leave you ever again unless you order me away. Yours forever,

Edward Cullen.

I must have read Edward's letter fifteen times before it sunk in. The emotions passing through me were

as changing as they were different: shock, sadness, relief, hope, hate, love. I decided on anger. I was so

God damn angry. How could he just come back here and expect that I would have been fine when he

left? Who the hell was he to tell me I should have "realized"? As much as the pain in my chest tried to

tear itself back open, I forced it closed. All of this time, all of this pain, was for no reason. It could have

been avoided, prevented; I would have never hurt Jake. I closed my eyes and a different hurt set in, my

soul ached for Jacob Black. I could not imagine the hate he felt towards me right now. But I deserved it,

all the times Jake had put me back together and held me in place, just to have me deny him my love and

give it to the person who destroyed my very being which Jake selflessly tried to fix... It wasn't right.

Where was Jake? He must be with the pack; he would want to warn them that the Cullen's were back…

"Oh shit…" I breathed to myself. I had to find Edward and explain myself before I let Jacob's thoughts do

the clarifying. To say I was anxious was an understatement, I wasn't sure how Edward would react to the

werewolves; or my "fooling around" with the enemy. I stopped myself there, no. I wasn't going to run

back to Edward, he was the one who had explaining to do, not me. With that in mind I quickly got

dressed, left Charlie a note, and headed out to my truck, hoping that the wolves, well one wolf in

particular, wouldn't tear my head off once I crossed into La Push.

**J POV**

"Son, you should get some sleep." Billy had rolled himself out on the porch where I had been sitting

since leaving Bel- since leaving Forks last night. Well that wasn't entirely true. After Bella had collapsed

sobbing on her porch because of….I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I couldn't even let my mind

think about _him_ without me instantly phasing and destroying whatever I happened to be around. The

pain in hearing her desperation for him had almost brought me to my knees. The bile rose up in my

throat and my skin burned a fever I had never experienced before. My nails were digging into the table

where just seconds before I had her naked, begging me to take her. And now she was crying out for him.

I couldn't hear her screaming out for him any longer, or the emotions that poured out of her body and

soul for Edward Fucking Cullen. I heard the crack in the wood beneath my hands and knew I had to get

out of there. I ripped the back door off its hinges just trying to get outside and phased the second my

feet hit the ground. I immediately connected with the pack, they were all questioning my rage. I blocked

out their voices and let the last hour replay in my head. The pain of reliving it crippled me. I could deal

with my packs anger and even their lack of understanding of my feelings for Bella, but it was their pity

that made me sick. Sicker than I already was, Bella was poisoning me. As hard as I tried I couldn't stop

the thoughts of that leech replacing me…his skin on her, his mouth at her neck, him _inside_ her. I dug my

feet harder into the ground, willing myself to move faster, to remove her scent from my skin. Jealously

and hate flared through me corrupting every one of my brothers who felt the rippling of emotion go

through them. This was wrong. Through my toxic thoughts I heard Sam…_Everyone phase back. We will _

_discuss this at a more appropriate time…Jake, we are here for you._ And they were gone, only Quill and

Embry hesitated, but when Sam growled they both heeded his command and disappeared from my

mind. I appreciated the silence allowing myself to feel the wind on my face and the earth beneath my

paws. I was able to phase back finally around five in the morning. So here I sat.

"I'm fine dad." I could hear Billy sigh behind me.

"You are going to speak to the Cullen's about the treaty…with the pack." It wasn't really a question but

more of a demand. It was as if he read my mind…suicide mission the bloodsucker's house, take out as

many of them as possible before they got to me."You need to be logical about this Jacob."

I snorted at him in disbelief. "Since when are mythical monsters and all of this bullshit logical?"

"Son, You don't know what Bella's reaction will be to all of this." I whipped my head around piercing him

with my eyes.

"I don't?" I laughed hoarsely, no humor visible in my eyes. I heard him turn on the porch and head back

inside. His last words had me frozen on the porch.

"Oh Jacob? Bella called. She's on her way over to see you now."

Sneaky old man.

**Hope you enjoyed! Any ideas of what I should do with Edward? I'm not going to continue updating as often till I get some reviews so I know where to take this. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
